


the best two years- by donut freak

by ChieDemoniac



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Donuts, Gen, My First Fanfic, School, Spoilers, Tags, for the first game lol, kind of?, lol, yeah im not good at this, yeahhh cant do tahs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChieDemoniac/pseuds/ChieDemoniac
Summary: ‘Should have just made a digital album, agh’, she mumbled to herself, while trying to cut the edge of a photo where she was with the rest of her class, probably last year when they went to the park. ‘Oh, freaking…! This should not be like this…’. Of course, a bad move and she had accidentally cut Mondo’s face with the scissors, and a part of Mukuro’s. ‘Great, just what I wanted. Now I have to print it again!’ she cried, and decided to stop for a moment and see the photos she had around herself.





	the best two years- by donut freak

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.  
> Dont kill me rip.

You could say that at first glance, photo albums are a nice and cute way of reminding yourself of good memories; like your past birthdays, or a nice school activity you wanted to keep with you forever.

Well, they may be nice… if you didn’t have to organize them and put the photos in order from zero, or at least not when you wanted to get some donuts for yourself.

‘Agh… I´m hungry!” Asahina cried. Yeah, she wanted to make a nice and cute gift for her classmates, because the end of the year was near, and she was really glad she had the classmates she had.

But, when deciding to make it a surprise for absoluteley everyone, she didn't take in count she was not qualified for making cute anotations, or cutting the edge of the photos so they seemed nice.

‘Should have just made a digital album, agh’, she mumbled to herself, while trying to cut the edge of a photo where she was with the rest of her class, probably last year when they went to the park. ‘Oh, freaking…! This should not be like this…’. Of course, a bad move and she had accidentally cut Mondo’s face with the scissors, and a part of Mukuro’s. ‘Great, just what I wanted. Now I have to print it again!’ she cried, and decided to stop for a moment and see the photos she had around herself.

There were a lot of them. Last two years where fricking crazy, and she was kind of sad that next year would be her last year at the school. Sure, she hated to go to class, like any normal teenager, and hated to do homework. But she had met a lot of people there, like Sakura. And she was really glad to have met her and everyone!

She stopped to see a cute little photo of Sayaka and Leon on the school concert. While she liked both of them, she had to admit Leon was truly horrible at music. ‘Not suprising he only does it for the girls, huh…’ she thought to herself, and remembered that moment. Surely Leon got humilliated while beinng on a stage with Sayaka, that is, you know, the Ultimate Idol?

But Leon excelled at team sports. The guy had his experience with baseball, even if he said he hated it. But oh, well. Neither he or everyone could be as strong as Sakura, she thought while smiling to herself. Yeah, she was really glad have such an amazing person as her best friend. She saw another photo, where she was with Sakura making donuts. It was kind of funny how Sakura didn’t have a clue on how to cook, and her confused expression.

Yeah, she should thank the one who took the photos. How was her name, again…?

Should have written it in my palm, Asahina thought. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to meet people from other generations, even if she heard of them, because, of course, they were all Ultimates.

She decided to keep on working, when she saw another photo. This was from the school festival last year. Oh god! It was a really good one… Toko and Makoto and Mukuro together while on the presentation. ‘Why where they there?’, she laughed, because they were the less fit for the role. But of course, that happens when you decide your performers by putting their names on a hat and choosing them randomly.

The photo also had all of the generations cheering from them. Toko’s expression was absolutely priceless, and oh god! What was Makoto doing? And even if Mukuro was Junko’s sister, the Ultimate Fashionista, she didn’t have talent for the scene. She seemed too embarrassed, and was really struggling to make the right moves.

Junko Enoshima, she thought. A weird girl. She looked for her photo on the bunch that was piled next to her, and easn´t surprised when she saw a lot of them. ‘Couldn’t expect less from the Ultimate Fashionista, I see’ she said to herself while looking for her scissors to keep cutting the edges of the photos. ‘My god, did I really lose it?’ she mumbled, until she found it next to a bunch of photos…

‘Oh’ she thought when she saw them. Totally cute and totally-no-homo Ishimaru and Mondo’s photos. Yeah, they said they weren´t in a relationship, but everyone who knew them could confirm they were lying. She took interest on a christmas one, where they were alongside Chihiro. They made a weird dynamic trio of friends, but they were charming and weird in their own way.

She started to cut the edges, calmer than before. Sure she remembered why she was so determined to make a photo album. They were just really nice and cute.

After a while, she finished cutting the edges of all the photos, and started to actually put them on the album. It was pretty difficult to make memory on how they should be placed, so she thought hard about each photo, so she didn’t make any big mistakes.

Started with the forst day of class, and then with some of the first two months. Christ! Was that Celeste? God, must have been realluy risky to take that photo of her. She was usually really formal, and wore Lolita Dresses, but in this photo, she was sleeping (probably after a sleepover) with all her messy hair and clothes. But she looked kind of cute and less snobby in a way…

She put more of the photos on the album, while she noticed that there were few photos centering in either Byakuya or Kyoko. She could get it, though. She herself was one of the most extrovert girls from the class, and wasn`t too keen of photos. Imagine two of the most introvert and less people-person of the class. Of course, they were in some of them. Specially some secretly taken photos.

Asahina laughed hard at a photo she remembered taking, of Kyoko ewith some dust on her face. Hadn’t showed it to absolutely anyone on the class, so she was expectant to see their reactions.

More photos of the school festival… ‘Can`t believe he actually…’ he said quietly when she saw a photo of Yasuhiro reading other people’s futures while she herself was cleaning the place with Hifumi. Yeah, a really lame job. She should talk about this way of choosing roles for the festival with the school next year...

At last, after hours of looking at photos and putting them on the album, she finished, with the portraits of everyone in her class and wrote their names.

‘Surely that was a Saturday wasted’, she said when she looked at the amazing day that was taking place. But she hoped that her classmates expressions would be enough.

_‘TO ALL MY CLASS:_  
_Makoto, Byakuya, Celeste, Chihiro, Hifumi, Junko, Ishimaru, Kyoko, Leon, Mondo Sakura, Sayaka, Toko, Yasuhiro, and me, Aoi Asahina_

_Thank you for these amazing years I know we all had, and hope for it to be that fun next one! Dearly,_

_The ‘Donuts Freak’ (Aoi Asahina)_

After reading what she wrote, she decided to go to sleep, seeing that the night was starting to take place. She smiled to herself, thinking of everyone’s reaction to the album, and closed her eyes.


End file.
